


Even More Time

by RheaLorde



Series: Earth and Stars [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Short Stories, bonus chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RheaLorde/pseuds/RheaLorde
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles, Tumblr prompts, short stories, and bonus chapters from my More Time fic. Nothing is in any particular order, and notes as at the beginning will give context.





	1. Chapter 20 (Kirk's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> To start off this, I'm just pulling from something I already have done, and that would be Jim's pov from chapter 20. I was deciding who's to write it in and I just did both. Obviously I went with Diana, so here's the other side...

“It’s getting late,” he said. His younger self would be throwing something at him. Ever since she had said that he should leave with her his mind had shot to one thing, and now here he was, standing in her home, lightly offering to leave. 

What was wrong with him?

“You can stay,” she said. Her eyes looked at him expectantly, and apparently that and those three words were enough to snap him out of it, because he moved in and kissed her.

This was clearly the correct decision because her response was almost instant. It was almost hungry and part of him was still a little surprised at her enthusiasm. Her fingers fisted themselves in the hair at the nape of his neck and when she pulled, it was like electricity shooting through him, in the best possible way.

He wasn't close enough. He wanted every inch of her on every inch of him and he grabbed her waist and pulled her into his hips. 

Suddenly one of her hands was gone from his hair and now tugging at his collar. Bones was right. It was the worst. Why was it even there? When her fingers brushed against his throat, something in him made him move to hers. He stopped kissing her mouth and moved in a slow line down the front of her neck. 

With this she tugged at him, and he found himself walking her into a bookshelf, which he hoped held no other priceless artifacts, because he didn’t intend to be cautious. Diana had moved her head to kiss his lips again, and when she did, he responded by pulling her face closer to his. Her hand reached up and pulled out something that had been keeping her hair in place, and it all fell, cascading around his hands. After they had done this, her fingers returned to what they had been doing a moment ago, which was trying to get his jacket off. He knew he should probably be more helpful, but he was torn between stopping kissing her and getting the damned thing off. However, she successfully did it on her own and all he really needed to do was move his arms one by one so she could pull it off.

She pulled away for a moment after she had completed her task and the smile she gave him, well he was pretty sure it might kill him. His shirt suddenly felt tight and he realize she had fisted both her hands in it and was pulling him in to kiss him again, but it was too short. She pushed him back, but then yanked his shirt off.

Jim pushed her back into the bookcase again, with more force than he had last time and he heard something rattle. He didn't really care anymore what it could be, all he cared about was getting that dress off. It was lovely but really, it had to go. With all the speed he could muster, he undid the back while she continued kissing him. As he started pulling it off, her hands ran to his chest. _God, she keeps touching me,_ he thought. _It's amazing._

He successfully got the dress off, but there was so much fabric that it was still in the way when it fell at her feet. The bookcase wasn't that tall he realized, so he lifted her up on to the top and kicked away the bundle of fabric. His face was now farther below hers and looking at her neck, so he decided to just kiss what was in front of him. He began moving lower and as he did she dug her fingers into him. That push to get closer seemed to be on her mind as well, because her legs had now wrapped themselves around his waist and pulling him in. 

Rather unexpectedly, she pulled his face back. For a second he was afraid she was stopping, but then she was running her fingers along his lips and looking at him in a way that made his heart glow. He started to smile, but before it could fully form her lips were back on his. 

As helpful as the bookshelf had been, after a few minutes, he decided it was just not exactly what they needed, and he pulled her off. She didn't slide down to the floor, but rather gripped him so he was now carrying her. He tried to remember the direction that he had seen her bedroom and walk that way. He overestimated slightly to the left and banged her into a wall. He tried to say sorry but she was laughing into him and didn't seem to care. 

Finally he found the door and walked over to her bed. When they got there, she slid off him and pulled him down.


	2. Letters from The In Between

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An excerpt from a history textbook published in 2371.

_In 2281, the starship Enterprise disappeared into what now scientists call, “The In Between.” For the sake of brevity, it is best explained as the area that exists between realities (See_ Multiple Realities, Time, and The Fourth Dimension _for an expanded discussion on the science behind this)._

_The logs from the four years that Captain James T. Kirk and his crew kept during their time trapped in The In Between have been documented and archived Starfleet’s historical records, however the following was a recent discovery, accidentally discovered by a team of engineers who were going through old computer files. From what we can tell, they were never opened._

_Contained below are extra logs left by James T. Kirk, all addressed to a woman by the name of Diana. Historians have agreed unanimously that the Diana referenced here is Diana Prince, Commander and Chief of Starfleet. There have been some over the years that have speculated that she and Captain Kirk maintained a personal relationship, and most accept these logs to be proof of that, however some assert that these could merely be the delusional fantasies of a man trapped in limbo, needing to tie himself back to earth._

_No historian has yet been willing to ask Commander Prince which is accurate._

Diana,

We’ve been stuck in this… wherever the hell we are… for a month now. I've rambled on in my logs and don't have anything else to say there, but it's me, so I want to keep talking. So I'm talking to you. 

I cannot tell you how boring it is here. I've had Sulu go backwards and forwards and upwards and we can't even tell if we've moved. Spock keeps insisting this is some big scientific discovery but I can't help feeling like we just got swallowed by a giant space whale or monster or something. 

Have you noticed we’re gone? Is time passing for you? Is time passing for us? The onboard clocks say it is, and McCoy says we’re all still aging at a normal rate, but who knows. Maybe we’ll pop back out and it will be the same day we left. Maybe it will be a thousand years from now. 

God, I hope not. 

At least you’ll still be there.

 

Diana, 

Remember when we were at Spock's wedding and you told me that I might die if I had to sit still for more than a few weeks? 

Well it's been 3 months and you're right. You're always right but YOU WERE REALLY RIGHT. I’M GUNNA DIE I’M SO BORED. 

Diana,

Some days I think about how I could have stayed. I could have stayed back on earth with you. Those days all I can do is sit here and wonder why the hell I came back out here. Why would I ever leave you? I know you said I belong out in the stars, but doesn't part of me belong with you? Can't I have both? Or in choosing one did I give up the other?

Universes are in your fingertips and galaxies in the words you speak. Why couldn't I have been satisfied with the light in your smile? Why did I have to go chasing the light of far off suns? 

 

Diana,

Did you know there are hardly any buttons on the Enterprise? Like, actual buttons. Everything is a touch screen mostly and I'm just remembering as a kid, sitting in my step dad's car and pushing buttons on the dash. 

Real buttons. There's something satisfying about the depression and then rise of a button being pushed. You were around when we switched to touch screens, why did they do it? Likely some mechanical reason. 

If I ever get back I'm going to ask them to put in a button on my chair. 

 

Diana,

LOG REDACTED 

 

Diana, 

Spock pointed out that regardless of whether or not our logs are personal, they are all technically the property of Starfleet and could potentially be used in some historical record some day. 

So I've removed that last one in case we ever do get back or found. Some things can stay between me, you, and the stars. 

But that got me thinking about how history will remember you and if this is ever read by anyone, I have a list of things I'd like to inform the galaxy of. 

I am aware that Diana will be regarded in high esteem for her many remarkable accomplishments, as she should be. 

However here is a list of things I would like her to be remembered for:

-She refuses to eat a cookie without dunking it in milk first. Like, a lot. It's gets all soggy and you end up wondering how she's even enjoying it. 

-Her favorite sweater is red and when if you look at it, you're pretty sure it was normal sized once, but she always pulls it over her knees when she's sitting so it’s been stretched into oblivion.

-Her elbows are extremely pointy and so when she flips over in her sleep, you may feel like you're getting attacked. 

-She has a strange affinity for classical music from the late 20th century, specifically popular music from the time like Whitney Houston or Elton John. She can play the piano and often can be found playing this music and singing very loudly early Saturday mornings when you had intended to sleep in. 

-Related to the last, she loves musicals, because they are as she puts it, “unapologetically joyful.” She says that even about the sad ones. Because of her aforementioned affinity for 20th century pop, she is particularly fond of the musical _Mamma Mia_. She will watch or listen to it all the time and you will never understand that even though it’s a fine musical, she has somehow not gotten sick of it in three hundred years. 

-She's really good at going to things like wedding or baby showers and turns into an old grandma, holding everyone's faces and kissing their forehead. She could have just met you, but somehow she’ll come up with some sort of wise and funny thing to say to you on this momentous occasion. 

-She’s also really good at funerals, now that I think about it. She's kind and patient with you, even if you’re being a grumpy ass. Because it's a funeral and she understands, and she lets people feel things. One day you’ll be at your third or fourth one with her and suddenly realize why she's so good at this. It's practice. She's had to do this how many hundreds upon hundreds of times? You begin to wonder exactly how many, but you don't want to ask. Then it hit’s you that one day she’ll be at your funeral. The most remarkable woman in the entire universe has decided to love you, of all people, and suddenly you realize that you’re going to be the one to leave her one day. Shouldn't she get to leave you? You, the man undeserving of her heart, will be the one to break it. And there's no way around this, and you start getting angry at yourself, because for all the things she does, can't you just do this one thing? Not die? Can't you just do that for her?

I'm not dead, Diana. I promise, I haven't left yet. 

 

Diana,

My last log made me think of this one morning where I woke up and you were playing Rocket Man by Elton John.

I've been lying on my floor for a week just listening to that song over and over, imagining that day. Your hair was in a messy bun on top and you had a sweatshirt that Oxford Class of 2156. We went to the market and bought persimmons later that afternoon.

I don't know how Elton John time traveled but he’s probably somewhere in this ship, watching me, writing this song. 

And I think it’s gunna be a long long time till touch down brings me down again to find, I'm not the man they think I am at home. 

I'm not the man they think I am, Diana. 

 

Diana,

You know who is absolutely amazing? My entire crew. Each one of them is spectacular. We've been in this endless nothing for over two years and I've been sitting down talking to all of the people on board. Really listening. 

Did you know Brandt has a collection of rocks from all the planets we’ve tracked to? 

And Diaz almost went to the Olympics before she decided she’d rather join Starfleet. 

Haleburt is number 6 of 13 kids and half of his other siblings are in Starfleet too, but they're all incredibly jealous he got on the Enterprise.

Well, maybe not now. 

Anyways, the point is my crew is amazing and filled with interesting people. How I got so lucky I'll never know. 

 

Diana,

What does time feel like to you? Does it pass the same as it does for the rest of us? Or does it feel like this blackness, never ending?

Do you feel trapped by time, unable to escape? 

 

Diana,

Bones is running low on several medical supplies, including birth control. He's put a ship wide ban on having any sort of pregnancy inducing sex, which has set several people on edge, including Uhura and Spock, who apparently has some Vulcan thing called Pon Farr coming around soon. 

Did you know about this? Not Spock in particular, just Pon Farr. Vulcan biology is weird. But neither of them are particularly looking to have another child in this endless blackness. I've told them that Amanda will be fine and I'm assuming she's with you and Uhura's parents. 

Did you ever want children? After all, you love babies. But you've never talked about wanting any of your own. Maybe it just not something you want, but it's also not like there's anyone like you around to have them with, which would leave one of us humans. Would you worry they wouldn't get the eternal life gene? Would you outlive any children you had? That sounds terrifying and painful so I understand if that's why.

 

Diana,

We've hit our three year mark. Three damn years. 

Do you know what I would give to hear your laugh right now? You really do have the best laugh. I realize that saying that is an old cliche, but really, your laugh is the most resilient sound in the universe. How do you laugh so much? You're so happy all the time and it is mind boggling to me because I also know for a fact you still wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night from things you've seen. 

The world has not been kind to you but you still see so much joy in it. You contain multitudes and I know you feel great sorrow and rage and fear but I cannot comprehend how you laugh so much. It's a miracle. 

But then again, aren't we taught that god creates miracles?

 

Diana,

I cannot believe I ever thought the earth was boring. I'm looking out the window at an endless nothing and this, this is boring. 

Earth has trees and oceans and all those weird animals and magical hidden islands of warrior women. Do you know what this place has? Nothing. Literally zero things are here except us. 

It does make me love the Enterprise a little more than I already did, which I know, you didn't think was possible. I just keep imagining what it would be like if I was stuck here without her. At least with the Enterprise there are a few hundred other people and all of its memory banks and I can also try getting the food replicator to make weird things that shouldn't taste good, like salted gummy bears or pizza with Vulcan vegetables and Andorian meet. Honestly it doesn't taste good but it's something different so I like it. 

The ice cream still isn't as good as the Verde’s. Rosa is trying to program it to be as close as possible, and it's gotten better but is still not perfect. 

 

Diana,

These may be my last words to you. I hope they are my last words to you here, but they also might just be my last ever. 

Spock and Scotty have reverse engineered plan to try and shoot us out of this place and they are 40 percent sure it might kill us, but the whole crew has gotten so desperate to leave, and we haven't been able to figure out any other option in nearly four years now, so we're going to try it. 

If this is the last thing I ever say to you, Diana, I want to tell you about one of my favorite memories of you. It was back during the year you were in the Enterprise. 

We were on Allben, that planet of a thousand oceans. Spock had just announced to the bridge that the planet surface was 95 percent water and your first reaction was, “Looks like we're going to be swimming!” I thought it was a joke, but as soon as we were done meeting with the Crown Prince, you actually went swimming. It was like you were itching to get in the water the whole time. We were on that island and walking along the edge, which had to be at least 100 feet up and you just dove in. I remember thinking, “Who does something like that??” But obviously the answer was you. So I shrugged and followed you. Obviously I didn't jump but I found a way to climb down to the beach and swam out to where you were floating on your back. The rest of the away team was laughing because I think they're used to me being the impulsive one, and you had just jumped off a cliff, but they came down, too, because at this point, why not?

But while you were floating there on your back, you had the most serene look on your face. I didn't want to disturb that, so I didn't ask you what you were thinking about, but I like to tell myself you were imagining being home. Your home. 

I'm praying this doesn't kill us. I need to get back and ask you if that's really what you were thinking of. 

I love you, Diana.


End file.
